Spring Break Sequel: The Wedding
by NCISVILLE
Summary: It's been two years since spring break and Tony and Pepper are finally getting married. Pepperony fluff.


**Hello everyone. So I have managed to make it back with the sequel to the story a bunch of you loved and I hope you love this as well :)**

**Spring Break Sequel: The Wedding**

**"**Alright you have your first appointment at ten then you meet up with Rhodey at noon to eat lunch with my parents and Jake. At three you have a hair appointment, at four thirty you have to pick up your tux then at five thirty-"

"Is show time, I know." Tony said with a smile giving Pepper a reassuring kiss. "Remember, today you're just a girl getting married to the most eligible, handsome bachelor to ever walk the face of the Earth, not the world's greatest PA." Tony said with a grin rubbing her shoulders. Pepper laughed under her breath and released a breath.

Tony smiled and held Pepper in his arms as they stood on the balcony that lead out from their room. Two years had passed by since Pepper had graduated and taken the job of his PA. They'd kept their engagement hidden from everyone including the press for nearly fourteen months before announcing it. Tony had wanted Pepper to get a reputation by being hard working and not being accused of getting the job by sleeping with him. Once she had gotten the good rep Tony wanted her to have they took the risk of going public at one of Tony's benefits for the children at St. Jude's hospital.

Pepper had really been the kick he needed. She always kept him in line not only professionally but personally as well and everyone around could see the difference. He drank less, he stopped taking girls home, he seemed to always have a pep in his step. But some things never changed. He still was spontaneous, snarky, sarcastic, and very very eccentric. He still got absorbed in his work and locked himself occasionally in his workshop but he now split some of his time with Pepper on dates. Granted the dates mainly consisted of movies, take out, and cuddling since they couldn't risk going outside and being caught by the press but it was a sacrifice both were willing to make even if Tony moaned and groaned about how it was unfair he had to hide his love.

Occasionally Pepper got to go out for a night with her friends whenever they came into town. Michelle had become a new member on the USA girls soccer team, Nelia became a video-game tester in D.C. while Marissa was still around and was an accountant for Stark Industries. Everyone had come together three days ago for what the press was calling the hottest event of the year.

Tony and Pepper had agreed to let the press attend as well as some other different celebrities and board members. The ceremony was going to be held in a a large chapel while the reception was going to be held in the Disney Concert Hall. The theme they had chosen was cliché but true to their experience, love at first sight. Their colors were gold and red with roses as their flowers of choice. They had opted to hire a wedding planner who also happened to be Pepper's maid of honor, Marissa.

She had been on top of everything so much so that even workaholic and strategic Pepper hadn't had anything to stress about. The cake was something they had gone all the way to Hoboken, New Jersey for. Tony wanted an extravagant cake made by the best and the best was Buddy Valastro. The dress, Pepper had gotten with all her girls in New York at Kleinfeld Bridal with Randy. The dress they had chosen was a Dennis Basso, strapless, A-line dress in organza; and when Pepper was in it she looked strikingly flawless. The bridesmaids all had red strapless crinkle chiffon dresses with gold sashes around the waist by Vera Wang.

"Can you believe it's finally here?" Pepper asked with a sigh as she looked over the ocean pressing back into Tony.

"I know. We've waited so long and now after two years you'll finally be Mrs. Stark." Pepper grinned and turned around to kiss her fiancé.

"And then you'll whisk me away to the Bahamas." She said with a bright smile.

Tony smiled and kissed her. "Will that be all Ms. Potts?" He asked taking her signature question.

She smiled an replied, "That'll be all Mr. Stark."

"Then we need to get downstairs and eat breakfast. It's already eight a.m and you're friends will be here in an hour to steal you away from me until the moment you're mine for all eternity." Pepper smiled wide and grabbed his hand to drag him downstairs.

"Good morning JARVIS." Pepper said cheerily.

"Good morning Ms. Potts." He replied.

As Pepper rummaged around in the fridge Tony mused aloud, "I'm gonna have to change that. He'll have to address you as Mrs. Stark."

"I didn't even think about that." Pepper said as she withdrew the milk, eggs, and cheese.

"See Honey, and that's why you need me." Tony said with a grin.

"I believe it's the other way around." Pepper smirked.

"Eh, I've heard it both ways." Tony said waving a hand dismissively.

After breakfast they quickly showered and got ready for the long day ahead of them, but neither felt nervous at all. At exactly nine Nelia, Michelle, and Marissa showed up at the door hollering, "Open up party animal!"

"We got a wedding to get you ready for!" Nelia hollered.

"Yeah , you're not going to get all done up magically!" Michelle yelled.

"Come on Pepper! I planned this appointment five months ago, we have to be there at nine thirty sharp!" Marissa said.

Tony chuckled and said, "I'll see you down the isle?" Tony asked.

"Absolutely." Pepper replied and kissed Tony goodbye.

She disappeared out the door with her friends and into the car that Happy was holding open. Tony watched his beautiful fiancé and best friend get whisked off with a smile on her face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Seriously, Tony come on man! I can't believe you're going to be late for your own wedding!" Rhodey chided.

"Dude, my sister is going to beat you down the isle at this point." Jake joked.

"I'm trying I'm trying. It's not my fault the PCH is completely backed up." Tony said frustrated and anxious. "God I wish I had something I could fly in right now." He muttered.

"Come on man just go around them! The ceremony starts in ten minutes and we're still twelve miles out!" Rhodey said.

"Everyone hang on." Tony said before turning sharply and swerving around a car with several honks resounding.

"How has my sister survived?" Jake asked as his head whipped forward.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Are you sure I look okay?" Pepper asked nervously looking over herself again.

"Girl, you look absolutely beautiful." Michelle poured over her. Pepper smiled and laughed.

"If I wasn't engaged myself, I'd take Tony's spot." Nelia said.

Everyone laughed as they waited behind closed doors. "Alright everyone line up!" Marissa announced. "And Michelle remember you're going right after our flower girl, Danielle, and the ring Bauer Adam, so don't trip." Marissa said pointing a finger at her.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." Jake said offering his arm to Michelle who blushed and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married." Mr. Potts said wiping away a tear. Pepper smiled.

"Don't cry Daddy, I'm wearing tons if make- up. You have to wait until I have to change to start crying so I can clean up without ruining anything." Pepper joked.

"Okay, everyone line up! In your places! It's show time!" Marissa announced excitedly.

Pepper watched as her two little cousins made their way down the isle followed by Jake and Michelle, Nelia and Rhodey, and Marissa and her boyfriend Oliver. That's when the music changed tempo and Pepper took a deep breath.

"Ready baby?" Her father asked.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life." She replied. Her father smiled and she smiled in return. With her father looped on her arm she began walking and when she looked ahead she saw Tony standing there looking on at her in awe. The twinkle in his eye made her smile and she suddenly had the urge to run and just embrace him. But a light squeeze on her arm reminded her she had to pace herself and that there was someone on her arm. Her heart was beating so fast that she knew Tony's had to be doing the same if she had the same kind of effect that he was having in her.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

Tony completely zoned out the pastor, too focused on staring at Pepper and drinking in her appearance, until he heard him mention that they had chosen to write their own vows. Tony had been the one to insist this so he could finally tell Pepper just what she truly meant to him.

"Pepper, ever since the first day we met you've captivated me with your immense beauty inside and out. You've truly changed me and I'm sure there are many here who can bear witness to that. You're so much more than just a woman I love to me. You're my best friend, my confidant, my saving grace, my angel, you keep me in check, you make me laugh and smile and feel completely insane. You make my heart soar higher than its ever been. You're so persistent and hard working and you run my company in the position of personal assistant better than I do as CEO. You truly are one of a kind and so long as I live I promise to remain true to you and care for you as you've cared for me. I promise to love you and do crazy, over the top, expressions of love for you. I promise to stand beside you just as you've done faithfully for me for the past two years. With you by my side I will never be alone. Though the world sees a strong and independent woman, I've never known someone with such gentle grace and more pure heart. When I've been lost you've always been there to bring me back, so on this day, at this moment, I pledge the rest of my life to you. You've always believed in me, and I believe in you. When you believe in someone it's not for a minute, or just for now, it's forever. I know I'll mess up along the way but I promise to never let any problem separate us. I promise to always cherish you for who you are, the light to my path. So I, Anthony Stark take you Virginia Potts, to be my companion forever." Tony spoke occasionally tearing up as he watched Pepper smile and cry. He slid the ring onto her finger with an enormous smile on his face that in a matter of minutes she would be his and his alone for the rest of their life.

"I wanted these vows to be perfect, but perfection is a hard thing to get your hands on. But life is meant to be a little messy, and when it comes to love I think it's like my dad always said about the army: You only sign up if it's the only thing you could ever imagine doing. Tony, I can not imagine spending a moment of my life without you. I promise that I will always have your back, as you will always have mine. You're my best friend, you're my home, and you are my true love, and I am yours and will be forever. I take you, Anthony Stark, to be my husband until the day we both die." Pepper spoke with gentleness and grace. It was so much shorter than Tony's but still had the same amount of love and passion. She slid the ring onto his finger with a smile and bit her lip in anticipation.

"Well then, with the power vested in me, I am proud to announce you two husband and wife. You may kiss your bride Mr. Stark." The pastor said with a smile on his face.

Tony grinned and took Pepper in his arms, dipped her down, and placed a kiss on her lips. He quickly stole another one before bringing her back up to face their friends, family, and everyone else. Among the crowd he saw Alexander and Shirley Spencer along with their two kids that they had met and stayed friends with after spring break. He saw Obadiah, his new family in-laws, Happy, and then a bunch of different reporters and board members and their families. There were smiles on everyone's faces but the only one he cared about was his wife's. He looked at her and saw she had a smile just as big and bright as his. They both started walking at the same time and were showered with bubbles and confetti until they made it inside the limo where Happy was waiting.

He opened up the car door for them and said, "Congratulations.", as they got in. He quickly got in himself and headed to the Disney Concert Hall without feeling rushed.

"After you Mrs. Stark." Tony said with a grin as Happy held the door open for them. Pepper smiled and quickly kissed him before climbing out.

The party was finally in full swing. Pictures were done, toasts were done, awkward speeches over with, everyone was satisfied with food and the open bar, and people were out on the floor dancing. Pepper and Tony were busy talking with people but they never gravitated more than a few feet out of the other person's orbit. They had smiles on their faces and kept stealing glances even while they were talking with people. It wasn't until the DJ announced it was time for the bride and groom's dance that they were able to pull away from everyone else and be alone with each other.

As they slowly danced to the song, for a minute neither said anything and just stared into the other's twinkling eyes. "You look absolutely beautiful in that dress Mrs. Stark."

Pepper beamed a smile at him and replied, "And you look rather dashing in that tux ."

"I do try." He replied with a smile.

Pepper chuckled and said, "I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing someone refer to me as Mrs. Stark, especially you. Hearing it roll of your tongue is sexy."

Tony leaned close to her and whispered in her ear, " ." He felt her shiver and chuckled.

"And Honeymoon time." Pepper joked.

"I'm all for that." Tony replied with a devious grin.

"Unfortunately we still have to behave for another two hours." She said.

"Ugh that long? Are you sure we can't just tell them to enjoy the cake and free drinks and leave now? I'll throw in a two day pit stop in Paris if you say yes."

"Tempting, but I can't. We paid alot of money for the wedding and for the cake. We have to stay, besides we haven't gotten to talk to Alex and Shirley yet. We haven't seen them since June."

"Yeah, a month ago." Tony said with a roll of his eyes.

"I promise I'll make it worth your while later." She said with a wink.

"I'll hold you to it." He replied with a smile.

"I love you Tony."

"I love you too Pepper." He parroted with a twinkle in his eye. He leaned in and captured her lips in a soft and sweet kiss. They both had forgotten about the guests until they heard whoops and hollering as they kissed. The song ended but neither could tell because all the cheering droned out the music. When they broke apart they both chuckled but didn't break eye contact.

"And now it's time for the father daughter dance. Mr. Potts make your way to the middle of the dance floor please." The DJ announced, his voice rising above all the others.

Pepper saw her Dad break through the crowd and come walking up to them. Tony released his hold on Pepper and offered up her hand to her father. He nodded and walked away towards Rhodey.

"I can't believe my little girl isn't so little anymore." Aaron Potts spoke with a tear in his eye.

"I'll always be your little girl Daddy, now I'll just be Tony's girl as well." She said with a smile.

"I'm so proud of you honey. Not only are you doing an amazing job with the company, but you're doing wonderful with Tony as well. I never thought I'd ever be saying this, but I'm glad it's him you married. You've changed him so much sweetie. You change everyone you meet with that bright smile and your warm friendship."

"Thanks Daddy." Pepper said with a few tears in her eyes that she was having a war with to hold back. If they fell her make-up would be destroyed and she didn't want to destroy Feriba's hard work.

"I'm glad you two have each other. And your mother and I are expecting some grandchildren but don't rush; take time to enjoy each other first."

"Yeah well Tony would enjoy me so much you wouldn't have to wait." Pepper murmured.

Aaron chuckled and replied, "Your mom and I were the same way when we first got married 's how we had Jake so early." Pepper laughed as her father twirled her around.

The song ended too quickly and soon Aaron was handing her back over to Tony. "Take good care of her son, understand?"

"Always...Dad." Tony replied. A smile creeped onto Aaron's face and he slapped Tony on the back before he walked away.

As Tony and Pepper danced again they looked around the room. There were other couples dancing with them.

"Looks like Michelle is hitting it off with your brother there Pep." Tony said with a grin.

"Where?" She asked.

Tony nodded toward the edge of the dance floor where Jake and Michelle were dancing slowly. Pepper just laughed and shook her head.

"Look at Nelia and Rhodey." Pepper said nodding toward the couple.

"They definitely look in love." Tony commented.

"Well I'm glad they have each other just like I have you." She said and kissed him. There was a tap on Tony's shoulder and he broke away to look who it was.

"Obie."

"Mind if I dance with your lovely bride?" He asked meeting Pepper's eyes with a wink.

"Sure. Keep an eye on her though, she's a wild one." He teased. Pepper rolled her eyes and held onto Obadiah.

"I'm glad you could make it Obie, You're like the father he never had."

"Well I had to come if not for Tony then for a dance with the woman that runs the company more than he does."

Pepper chuckled. "He's not so bad."

Obie raised an eyebrow and she laughed, "Okay maybe he is that bad. I do have to drag him out of bed to meetings."

"I don't know how you manage it Pepper. No one else has been able to keep him this organized or get him to meetings in the first place let alone on time for most of the them."

Pepper laughed. There was a tap on her shoulder and she saw her brother. "Mind if I take her from you?" He asked.

"Not at all. Congratulations again Pepper." He kissed her cheek then left.

"Hey sis."

"Hi."

"I can't believe you're not a Potts anymore." Jake said.

"I always am in heart." She replied. Jake smiled. "So what's going on with you and Michelle? I saw you two getting cozy over there." She teased.

"Nothing is going on." He replied.

"Oh please, you practically started a fire with your eyes." She retorted.

"Nosy much? I think you're starting to pick up too much from Tony." Jake teased.

"You should ask her out."

"Really? You think she'd say yes?"

"Fire with your eyes, remember?"

"Thanks." Jake said gratefully.

"Alright, my turn." Their mom said cutting in.

"She loves sports." Pepper said with a wink as her brother walked off with a grin.

"Hi honey."

"Hi mom." Pepper said excitedly.

"I can't believe the day today has been." Brenda Potts commented.

"I know! I'm finally married!" She all but squealed. They both laughed as they danced.

"You'll visit often still, right?" Brenda asked.

"As often as my schedule allows me to Mom." Pepper responded.

Not long after it was time to cut the cake and Pepper wasn't sure if Tony would honor their agreement. Much to her relief he did but that just made her that much more cruel. She quickly shoved the cake onto his face and smeared it around. She was too busy laughing and holding her sides that she didn't notice Tony advance on her and grabbed hold of her pressing his cake covered lips and face against her. She had to admit that he tasted delicious though. Very sweet and creamy and very very chocolatey.

After they cleaned themselves up they went to mingle and sought out Alex and Shirley. They were sitting at their table eating cake with their kids.

"Mind if we join you?" Tony asked with his arm around Pepper.

"Tony! Pepper! No, yeah, of course, sit down, sit down. Anthony would you go grab them each a slice of cake please." Shirley said. Tony pulled out the chair for Pepper to sit and sat down beside her.

"Thanks Shirley, I really didn't get any as most of it landed on my face instead of in my mouth." Tony said with a playful jab at Pepper who just grinned.

"I couldn't help it." Pepper said with a laugh.

"Alex did the exact same thing to me at our wedding. We agreed not to do it and I upheld my end of the deal but then he smushed a piece of it on my face. Of course I had to get him back so I got an even bigger piece and put it all over his face."

"Yeah, I had to clean some if it out if my hair too." Alex scoffed.

They all laughed and Anthony returned with two slices and set them down in front of Pepper and Tony.

"Thank you Anthony." Pepper said with a smile to the boy.

"Your welcome." He replied. "I got you a gift Pepper." He said proudly.

"You did?" She asked with excitement. He grinned and nodded his head.

"But I can't tell you. You have to open it. It's wrapped in gold." He said.

"It'll be the first thing I open." His face lit up and his sister Sam elbowed him.

"Oh right, Sam chipped in too, but it was mainly me." He boasted. Sam rolled her eyes but gave Pepper and Tony a smile.

"You'll love it." She assured with a smile.

"Well maybe we can break tradition and open it now." Tony suggested.

"No!" Both Sam and Anthony said immediately.

Pepper and Shirley laughed. "Well okay then. We'll wait." Tony said with a laugh.

Pepper had just managed to finish her cake when her friends came up to her and pulled her away to dance to The Cupid Shuffle. Pepper in turn grabbed Shirley who grabbed her husband. Tony laughed and continued to eat his cake while watching Pepper and talking to the kids.

"Just twenty-four hours ago you were dancing to this very song as Ms. Potts and now you're Mrs. Stark!" Marissa said excitedly. She was finally able to relax and enjoy the party and her best friend being married.

"Yeah girl, shake those buns!" Nelia said making everyone around laugh.

"To the right Michelle, not the left. It goes right then left." Pepper yelled over the music laughing at her friend.

"You guys know I don't dance well, I'm white." Michelle defended.

"Come on Michelle, you were dancing fine earlier with me." Jake said as they kicked.

Michelle blushed and defended lamely, "That was different."

"Sure it was." Nelia teased making a kissy face.

"Oh shut up." Michelle said. As the song ended the four of them stayed on the dance floor dancing to 'We Are Family'.

When Pepper finally met up again with Tony she found him on the balcony away from the party. It was completely silent except for the cars below.

"Hi, handsome." Pepper greeted.

Tony turned around and said with a smile, "Hello to you too beautiful. I figured you'd find me up here eventually."

"I've noticed you like high places over the years." She answered.

"Ah." He simply replied taking her in his arms. For a moment they just held each other and gazed with wonder at the other. "I'm so glad it's you that's here with me and not someone else." Tony said softly.

"Me too." Pepper replied.

" ." Tony said with a small knowing smile.

He felt her shiver again but knew it wasn't because it was cold, in fact it was seventy-eight degrees outside.

"That sounds so sexy when you say it."

"Mrs. Stark." He murmured again before placing kisses on her neck. Pepper moaned involuntarily and tried to detach her neck from Tony's lips but he must have sensed her discomfort and whispered her name again. That's when Rhodey came in and cleared his throat and Pepper had never been more grateful. Had he said her name again in that low sexy voice she would have lost all control.

"It's time for the send off guys, you can wait until you're in The Bahamas to do that."

"Fun sucker." Tony pouted and took Pepper's hand to bring her back down. She mouthed a thank you to Rhodey who smiled and nodded.

"But before you go I need to have a dance with your bride here. I never got my turn." Rhodey said with a smile.

Pepper smiled too and Tony reluctantly gave her over to Rhodey. "You know we don't have any music right?" Pepper asked him with a laugh.

"Eh, we don't need music, I just couldn't let you leave for two weeks without first getting my dance." He replied.

Pepper just laughed and smiled. They were only dancing a minute when Tony interrupted and said, "Alright, stop fawning over my wife, you have your own girl."

Pepper just chuckled and let her arms fall. Rhodey kissed her cheek then handed her back off to Tony before taking them back downstairs where everyone was lined up to the limo with sparklers forming a sort of tunnel. Rhodey went outside first and took a spot beside Nelia.

"Ready to head off to our own Paradise?" Tony asked.

"I've been ready since I said my vows." She replied. Tony smiled and kissed her quickly before he pushed open the doors and walked with her through the tunnel. She caught the the eye of her parents and brother and waved goodbye. She smiled at her friends and yelled goodbye out the window as Happy drove away from the Concert Hall.

They stopped by the mansion to change and grab their suitcases before heading to Stark Industries where the private jet was waiting to fly them to their honeymoon. As they boarded the jet and took their seats Tony said to her, "Ready for two weeks alone with me in a beach paradise Mrs. Stark?"

"Why wait?" She asked before grabbing him and pulling him into the bedroom without protest.

"I must say I like this part of you ." Tony said with a grin.

"You'd like it even more if you just shut up." She said and pressed her lips to his.

"I love you Pepper Stark."

"And I love you too Tony Stark." She replied before shutting the door to the bedroom that remained shut until they touched down in The Bahamas.

**THE END**

**So thank you all for reading. I do hope you enjoyed this little sequel of fluff if any if the wedding stuff is not as it should be I apologize. So maybe drop a review and tell me what you thought?**

**Completely sorta off topic but in 39 days I shall have IM3 in blu ray, DVD, and digital copy delivered on my doorstep by the time I get home from my SCA meeting. That's right, I Pre bought it and of course I have to have it the day it comes out so I paid the nine extra dollars for 2day shipping. I'm so cised. **


End file.
